Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170418182956
Neither Elsa nor Breha were in their current bedrooms at all but they were in their old former bedroom, Anna's bedroom though. They looked everywhere around Anna's room until they sighed sadly as they both thought of Anna equally. Breha spoke first. "This used to be our bedroom. We used to be roommates, especially Anna's roommates until an accident changed everything including our relationship with Anna and after an accident, I asked Mama and Papa to move out of our old room, Anna's room too so I won't hurt with my powers like you accidentally did. I can't believe Anna's strong will to live was now nothing but her anger at the whole entire world, especially at our own parents, Grand Pabbie and us too. We should've been straight with Anna from the very beginning. I shut her out on some occasions, but the last time I did it was past five years ago. I never should've shut her out." Breha said as she still couldn't believe Anna changed for worse at all because she felt nothing but guilty for lying to Anna about why she also wore her gloves too just like Elsa. Then Elsa also spoke too. "I can't believe it either. Anybody who knows any parts of Anna's and our whole entire past life and was willing to tell her without any hesistation at all unlike our parents, even us and Grand Pabbie turns and pits Anna against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie. We should've told Anna our secrets from the beginning." Elsa added in agreement with Breha as she couldn't believe anybody who also knows any parts of hers, Breha's and Anna's whole entire past life, especially all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers before everything they did and even said was to pit and turn Anna against her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie for their dishonesty towards Anna for past years ago, especially past thirteen years ago. Elsa felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why. "You were rarely like that, weren't you, Breha? You didn't shut Anna out as much as I did for past thirteen years ago. I never should've shut Anna out either." Elsa said. "That's the reason why neither of us deserve to be Anna's sisters at all, isn't it?" Breha said. "As a matter of fact, it is. If it's anybody's fault, it's ours too." Elsa said. "I'm glad our parents are back." Breha said. "Me too." Elsa agreed. "But Anna wasn't at all, was she?" "Ever since we found the second in command was none other than our sister, Anna!" Elsa remembered the day she alongside Breha, Olaf, Marshmallow, Clara, the wind, the snowgies and the others saw Anna again before Anna loudly exploded with rage, hatred, fury and anger violently. "Everything they did was to turn and pit against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie for what we did to Anna was unfair ever since anybody who knows any parts of our whole entire past life already returned all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers to Anna even without us nor our parents nor Grand Pabbie around to stop her from finding out because we really should've her the truth from the very beginning. She told us how she really felt about us being the most all time favorites ever since we've met anybody who does nothing but openly favoritism towards the both of us over Anna." Elsa said as she was still heartbrokenly guilty for not being there for Anna like she should've been back then before. She still couldn't believe Anna change for worse at all either. "Anna's so upset." Elsa said as she thought of the real, old Anna who's caring, understanding, less jealous, accepting, kind, non violent, sweet and encouraging. "She thinks we're both the favorites because everyone else showed nothing but favoritism towards the both of us over our sister." Breha said. "Anna would never give up on us, would she?" Elsa said. "No but neither of us still could believe anybody else would also know any parts of our past including Anna's real, old missing memories of our magic powers. I feel awful." "Me too." "Sure we've been trying to protect her from our powers but it didn't do any better for any of us at all so we should trust Anna to be much more independent, shouldn't we?" Breha said. Elsa nodded. "Anna's not a little five year old kid anymore so she deserves to be able to take care of herself, control herself, protect herself and anything else she deserves to be able to do it for herself. Anna dealt with unfairness a lot enough, Breha. She's especially been lied to enough." Elsa warned Breha. "You're right, Elsa! Sure it does kill us to trust her to do anything for herself, doesn't it? But we still having to be trusting of her independence, don't we?" Breha said. Elsa nodded again. "Neither of us meant for this to happen at all, did we?" Elsa said. "No neither did Mama nor Papa." Breha said. "We have to do whatever it takes to earn forgiveness from Anna, don't we?" Elsa said. Breha nodded but she let Elsa continune to speak though. "I never knew Anna would hold a grudge against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie." "Neither did I." Breha said in agreement. "I still never should've lied to Anna. I never meant to be dishonest with her at all, did I?" "I never meant to shut her out. Neither of us should run away from Arendelle. All we have to do is to be more honest with her from now on." Elsa said. "Let's not be dishonest with her anymore ever again." Breha agreed. "Let's promise no more secrets, okay?" Elsa said. "Never again!" Breha agreed again. "We have to tell Anna everything whatever's true no matter what." Elsa said. "Right because neither of us should keep secrets from Anna at all." Breha said as she kept agreeing. "We're her sisters and she's our sister too no matter what." Elsa said. "No matter how sorry they felt for us more than they felt for Anna, right?" Breha said. Elsa nodded. "No matter what they say about her." "No matter how obnoxious or insufferable she was found to be by the others, right?" Breha said. Elsa nodded again. "No matter how much none of them could stand the fact that Anna's our sister and we're her sisters too." "No matter how much favoritism they openly showed the both of us over Anna, right?" Breha said before Elsa nodded. "Anna's still our sister and we're still her sisters too. Nothing they think, say and do is going to change that at all." Breha nodded.